character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Borracho
|-|Synopsis= Aya Borracho is a character in the Abnormalverse. Aya lives in borderline poverty but refuses to go back to her old job. She only recently got hired to work in a newly established bar in Memphis, The Mississippi Queen, with hopes to better her life. She strikes a deal with her employer to live in the bar's basement for the time being, until she can afford her own place. |-|Appearance= Aya is a tall, redheaded woman, and stands at a height of 6'0 (182 cm). She usually wears casual clothing unless she's at work, in which case she tries to maintain a more professional appearance with appropriate clothes. She occasionally wears black lipstick. She prefers to wear dark clothes, which make up a majority of her wardrobe. At work, Aya wears a basic uniform consisting of a black vest and a green collared shirt. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Aya has a fiery personality and might even be a little flamboyant. She often likes to engage in banter with the customers at her bar, and her friends and foes alike. Relationships |-|Skills and Abnormality= Skills Abnormality Aya’s Abnormality is One Beer. Much like Through The Fire and Flames, One Beer allows Aya to use the full extent of her power after fulfilling a certain condition. In Aya's case, she must become intoxicated. Alcohol Empowerment Aya’s physical condition increases relative to the amount of alcohol currently in her system. In essence, the drunker she gets, the stronger she gets. She has the potential to achieve great feats of strength just by drinking a can of beer or a glass of wine. Because different beverages contain different amounts of alcohol in them, the amount of power Aya gains varies from drink to drink, making her strength levels inconsistent. Due to the nature of the ability itself, Aya is immune to nearly all the negative effects of alcohol. While she still experiences vertigo and hangovers, it’s completely safe for her to drink. Aya is able to drink a virtually limitless amount of alcohol at one time, or at least far more than her system should logically be able to hold. Where this excess alcohol goes when she drinks it is unknown. *'Superhuman Strength' - While sober, Aya has the normal strength of a woman her age and build. She can drink alcohol to proportionately increase this strength to an extremely high degree, becoming far stronger than other humans and Abnormals who also have strength-enhancing powers. *'Superhuman Endurance' - As a byproduct of her immense strength, Aya also becomes more durable when she's intoxicated. On one occasion, it was enough to allow her to easily survive getting shot, while on another she took the full force of a spacecraft crashing near her and exploding without appearing too harmed. *'Superhuman Speed' - Aya is much faster and agile while she's drunk. Non-Alcoholic Intolerance Aya is unable to drink any substance that isn't at least slightly alcoholic. If she tries to do so, she'll get nauseous and regurgitate it. This also applies to taking shots. Aya is unable to take liquid medicine, or receive a blood transfusion, lest it spurts out of her body where she took it. The nausea is enough to drain her of her energy, and she'll need to lie down. She can drink water and tea, but she needs to do so very slowly in order to avoid getting sick. |-|Notes= *Aya's favorite singer is James Brown. She loves singing to his music when nobody is looking, and snuck into one of his live concerts once, just to see him perform in person. Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)